Felix The Cat
by Measured
Summary: This was one of the more unique curses Kraden had ever encountered, Felix was less enthusiastic about the results. A tinge of FelixPiers


Title: Felix The Cat  
Fandom: Golden Sun  
Character/Pairing: a tinge of Felix/Piers  
Summary: This was one of the more unique curses Kraden had ever encountered, Felix was less enthusiastic about the results.  
A/N: for the record (and anyone who didn't know–) 'nya' is a Japanese onomatopoeia equivalent of 'meow' Nixie is a water spirit, in German lore, I believe? In essence to the same thing as the Naiad but I believe the Nixie has more negative connotations involved.

**.**

They had been ambushed. The monsters had sprung up from the shadows and fell on them before they even had a chance to defend themselves. There were three of them, on Siren and two water aligned bird-like lizards who squawked and shrieked enough to pierce the drawing night.

On of the bird-lizards sunk its teeth in Piers – a nasty bite that could surely be Cured away within minutes but Felix still cringed at the sound and Piers' groan of pain. The other attacked Sheba who dodged and openly mocked it before sending a round of Shine Plasma its way.

That left the last, the middle Siren who set her sights on Felix himself.

The Siren puckered her lips and blew a spell at them, Felix quickly lifted his arm to block the light

Piers was the one who finished her, with a critical strike which seemed fueled by the kind of anger that Felix was unused to seeing in his usually serene companion. Another Shine Plasma and fiery psyenergy apocalypse was enough to dispatch the bird-lizards.

"Did the spell effect you?" Piers said, concern tinging his usually calm voice.

Felix shook his head. "I don't think so."

Piers smiled with obvious relief. "Good."

**.**

They'd chosen a nice place to camp for the night. It was near a shallow lake overlooking a plains. Plains were far better a place than woods where they could get more easily ambushed by monsters or more likely than Jenna would burn the entire place down either killing said monsters, imaginary or otherwise or some other accident. She wasn't as clumsy as Garet but my did she ever like to see things burn.

It wasn't until later that Felix felt an insufferable itching on his head. He left for a drink and washed his face in the nearby lake. The moon was full enough for him to see his reflection staring back at him. Complete with ears.

Ears. Soft, furry cat ears. He quickly felt the top of his head to see if it was some Nixie's trick and felt soft appendages that most certainly weren't there before.

For a second it crossed his mind that he might be able to wear a hat until it passed— but he dismissed that idea. Sheba would call him out on it before the morning came.

So Felix went for a sort of silent nonchalance where he pretended that the ears didn't exist. Sadly for Felix, pretending did not make them instantly vanish.

"Felix, you're—"

Sheba giggled. "You're adorable. Look at those ears! I bet they're soft."

"This is fascinating, I've never encountered a _felis minimus _ curse before," Kraden noted.

"How long does it last nya?" Felix said. He stopped short at the "What– _nya_."

Kraden flipped through one of his ever-present tomes and _hmmed_. "Actually, there's nothing about it that says a stopping point. It might last five minutes, but then it might last forever."

"I certainly wouldn't mind it lasting forever. Isn't that right, Miss Mittens? I bet you'd look great with a bell," Sheba said. Both she and Jenna fell into a fit of giggles. Piers looked dismayed while Felix looked far less pleased with this prospect. His ears drooped and his tail twitched in irritation.

"We're setting camp now," Felix commanded. And he rarely commanded. Piers would listen well enough, perhaps with a little bit of petulance but Sheba and Jenna were not ordered for anything. If he had ever dared order them on the morrow he'd find his shoes fried and his spare clothes (and underthings) blown to the top of a tree. And that was if they were feeling charitable

"Sure thing, Miss Mittens!" Sheba said.

The ears thing really was doing a number to his authority as silent protagonist of this outfit.

**.**

**  
**Both girls had worn themselves out with teasing. Their blanket rolls were close, and they slept back to back with Sheba's legs curled in against Jenna's. Kraden had retired shortly after studying some fascinating mushrooms (which thankfully he had remembered in time were highly hallucinogenic – but he'd saved in his own pack for he said that hey quote 'made good medicine if prepared properly')

While the firelight crackled low, Felix stared into it. It was an unceasing, smouldering, petulant glare that Piers knew quite well. He was used to outbursts of moodiness from Felix and thought nothing of patting his friend on the back when they flared up especially bad. Felix rarely truly acknowledged them with more than a fraction's breadth of a quiver.

But then Piers knew that Felix couldn't let his strength up for even a fraction of a second. He was, quite literally carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"You don't have to stay up," Piers said. "I volunteered first watch."

"Can't sleep..nya," Felix said. He sounded even moodier than usual.

"It's not that bad a curse, you know. You could have gotten a death curse or paralyzed," Piers said. "So, think of the bright side of it."

"I suppose...nya," Felix said with a fair trace of petulance in his tone.

"Besides, they're rather cute," Piers said. He patted Felix on the head. He'd meant it just to be comforting but was surprised at just how lustrous Felix's tresses and newfound ears were.

Instead of the usual stoic response Felix inclined his head and let Piers stroke his ears. He even relaxed – well, as much as he supposed Felix _could_ relax and let out a contented sigh.

Piers could've sworn he heard Felix start to purr.


End file.
